The Return of Bridgette
by Smarty 94
Summary: When a friend of Courtney and Gwen shows up at Toon Manor; the three start to reconnect, but when Motar causes Sonic to move very slowly, the three girls try to find a way to reverse the mishap. Meanwhile; Rock is tasked with trying to find a drug ring happening in Undertown and works with Raph and Charmcaster who have opened shop to find it.
1. Bridgette at Toon Manor

In Toon Manor; Bugs was in the kitchen going through the fridge.

He groaned.

"Oh great, someone drank all the carrot juice again." said Bugs.

He sighed and closed the fridge.

"Better get some more." said Bugs.

He sighed before opening a drawer and pulling out his wallet.

"Okay, time to go." said Bugs.

But there was a knocking on the door.

He groaned.

"Every time I'm about to go, someone's always knocking." said Bugs.

He walked to the front door and opened it up, revealing Bridgette on the other side.

Bugs became confused.

"Yes?" said Bugs.

Bridgette smiled.

"Hi is this Gwen's new place?" asked Bridgette.

Bugs was confused.

"Which Gwen?" He asked.

"Dark clothing, pale skin." said Bridgette.

"Out back." said Bugs..

Bridgette nodded.

"Okay thanks." said Bridgette.

She then walked off.

"I swear, there are strange people showing up here." said Bugs.

At the back of the mansion; Gwen was looking at some type of stadium that was set up.

Sonic who was in battle armor and Incineroar who were inside the stadium were sparing with each other.

Incineroar clenched a fist as electricity surged from it before throwing a Thunder Punch as Sonic who just moved out of the way.

"You're lucky that I'm holding back." said Sonic.

Incineroar growled as Sonic ran around in a circle very quickly.

But the tiger stuck an arm out and stopped Sonic before tossing him into the air.

Incineroar then jumped up in the air before punching Sonic in the chest and went falling to the ground with the hedgehog.

Sonic groaned and tapped his armor.

"Well, shock absorption's working very well." said Sonic.

Incineroar chuckled before sticking a hand out and helped Sonic up to his feet.

"Not bad, the offense and defense is perfect." said Sonic.

Incineroar nodded and walked off the stadium as Mega Man.

"You ready?" Sonic said before making his Excalibur appear, making him go Excalibur Sonic.

"Sure am. Sword Man schematics." Mega Man said before his armor turned pink and orange before a sword emerged from his right hand.

Sonic just stared at the armor in confusion.

"What, Sword Man had the same coloring, I blame Doctor Wily for this." said Mega Man.

"Whatever." said Sonic.

The two ran towards each other before clashing swords with each other.

Gwen shook her head.

"Boys." said Gwen.

Bridgette then appeared behind Gwen and saw the battle.

"My bet is the human with the unusual coloring." said Bridgette.

"You'd be amazed by who might win Bridgette." said Gwen.

She grabbed a cup of orange soda and began drinking it before becoming shocked and spitting it out.

The soda hit the floor in the stadium and Mega Man stepped on it before shorting out.

Sonic became shocked.

"Okay, time out." said Sonic.

Gwen turned to Bridgette.

"Bridgette?" said Gwen.

"The one and only." said Bridgette.

The two girls smiled before hugging.

"Good to see you." said Gwen.

"Same here." said Bridgette.

Mega Man started going wonkers, much to Sonic's confusion.

"Hey, what's going on Mega Man?" said Sonic.

"No idea." said Mega Man.

He started shooting his buster cannon around as Sonic tried to hold his arm down without Bridgette or Gwen noticing.

"Come on." He whispered

"So, what brings you here?" said Gwen.

"I was in the area, heard about this place form an anonymous person, and heard that you and Courtney lived here, so I figured I'd stop by and see if it was true." said Bridgette.

Mega Man's buster cannon then turned into a chainsaw, much to Sonic's confusion.

"Where did you get a chainsaw weapon from?" said Sonic.

"I don't know." said Mega Man.

He started slashing at Sonic just as Incineroar grabbed hold of Mega Man's chainsaw arm.

"So where's Courtney?" said Bridgette.

"Behind you." said Gwen.

Bridgett became confused as Courtney jumps on her best friend hugging her from the back.

"Did you miss me?" said Courtney.

"Yep." said Bridgette.

Mega Man stopped swinging his chainsaw arm around before it turned into a buster cannon and his armor changed dark blue and white before aiming at the girls.

Incineroar became shocked and moved it up before he could fire a block of ice at the girls which missed them, without them noticing.

The Fire/Dark type became confused.

**Interview Gag**

"Roar." He said. Translation: Wow.

**End Interview Gag**

Mega Man's armor then changed to orange and white before he shot a Crash Bomber on the ground.

Sonic jumped on the bomb before it exploded, sending him flying into the air.

"What have you been up to lately?" said Courtney.

"I was catching some waves in Australia, so there's that. But enough about me, I want to hear about Gwen's new boyfriend." said Bridgette.

Gwen chuckled nervously.

"Well, it's kind of like this." said Gwen.

The three heard some screaming before looking up to see Sonic landing on the ground before his Excalibur landed between his legs with the blade in the ground.

"That would be him." said Gwen.

Sonic took his helmet off and looked at his sword before sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness, a little closer then I would've had to legally change my gender." said Sonic.

He then looked at Bridgette.

"Oh hey, you must be friends with Gwen, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic.

Bridgette nodded.

"Bridgette." said Bridgette.

Sonic stood up and grabbed his sword.

"What were you doing in the air anyways?" said Gwen.

"That." Sonic said while pointing to Mega Man whose armor turned brown and yellow.

Mega Man then fired a Metal Blade at Bridgette.

The surfer became shocked.

But Sonic managed to grab the blade before it could hit her.

He dropped the blade before his armor and sword disappeared.

"Could have had a bought with Mega Man in the Smash Tournament, but I got Mario, that's just as good." said Sonic.

Incineroar held Mega Man down before putting a hand to the bot's head, shutting him down.

The dark/fire type sighed in relief.

He then went and drank some water.

Bridgette became confused.

"Isn't he supposed to be weak to fire?" said Bridgette.

"You see the belt around Incineroar's waste?" said Sonic.

Bridgette noticed the belt.

"Yeah." said Bridgette.

"Source of all his fire attacks, he's okay drinking stuff, as long as the water doesn't touch the belt." said Sonic.

Bridgette nodded.

"Okay." said Bridgette.

"We both have friendly bought's with each other, but are never upset when we lose to each other." said Sonic.

"Yeah, they both have great respect for one another." said Gwen.

Bridgette nodded.

"I see." said Bridgette.

Sonic then went to the shut down Mega Man and picked him up.

"Better see what caused him to go wonkers." said Sonic.

He and Incineroar walked off.

"Why say a human went wonkers?" said Bridgette.

"Because that human is actually a robot designed to look and act like one." said Courtney.

"He's probably more human then any of us." said Gwen.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" yelled a voice.

Bridgette became shocked.

"What was that?" said Bridgette.

"Ray the Flying Squirrel." said Gwen.

The three looked up to see Ray the Flying Squirrel gliding around the air while doing tons of sweet tricks.

"Oh yeah, time for the dive bomb." said Ray.

He put his arms to the side before falling towards the ground.

Bridgette became shocked.

"He's going to crash." said Bridgette.

"Wait for it." said Gwen.

Ray spread his arms out again before going up in the air a bit.

He put his arms back together before landing on his feet.

"And he sticks the landing again. The crowd goes wild after seeing that amazing performance done by Ray the nutty Flying Squirrel." said Ray.

He pulls a smart phone out before pushing an icon on it, making a crowd cheering sound play before he stopped it.

"I am the king of pure awesomeness." said Ray.

He turned to Bridgette.

"So, who might you-"Ray said before being interrupted by Courtney.

"She's dating someone." said Courtney.

"See you around." Ray said before walking to a tree and climbing to the top of it before jumping off and gliding away.

Bridgette smirked.

"He seems nice." said Bridgette.

"Nuts is more like it." said Gwen.

Little did they know that they were being watched by Motar from his hideout.

He smirked.

"Well this is interesting, a reunion between friends." said Motar.

He gagged.

"It makes me sick." said Motar.

He then walked around his lair.

"I need to do something about this." said Motar.

He then grinned.

"And I know just what to do." He said. "TO MY SECRET LAB!"

He went over to a wall with two levers.

He looked around in confusion.

"Well, any day now. I could sure use someone to pull a lever, like about this very minute." said Motar.

Just then; he heard panting and saw Weerd and Bogel (13 Ghosts Of Scooby Doo) running.

"Sorry boss." Said Weerd and Bogel.

Motar groaned.

"This is why I should have never given my other minions maternity leave." said Motar.

He shook his head.

"Whatever, pull the lever." said Motar.

Bogel pulled the left lever and the floor opened up underneath Motar before he fell down.

"WRONG LEVER!" Motar yelled before a splashing sound was heard.

The two ghosts looked down as the door closed.

"Something tells me that the lever we pulled was the wrong one." said Weerd.

"Maybe." said Bogel.

Moltar came back with a Alligator on him.

"Why do we even have that lever?" Motar said before smacking the gator, making it whine like a dog before running off.

Motar walked to the levers.

"Out of my way." said Motar.

He grabbed the right lever and the wall flipped before the three appeared in a water ride like roller coaster.

The two ghosts smirked.

"Let's do this Bogel." Said Weerd.

"I'm with you Weerd." Said Bogel.

"Please keep your arms and feet inside the ride in all times." Said a Voice.

The ride then went into motion as the three screamed before appearing at a dock and getting out of the coaster.

They then walked over to a table with tons of formulas and devices.

"So what's the plan new boss?" asked Bogel.

Motar did some thinking before smirking.

"I know what to do; spread rumors that Louis CK had some really bad behavior involving women, therefor, he would have to be replaced by Patton Oswalt for the voice of Max in Secret Life of Pets 2." said Motar.

He chuckled, but Weerd cleared his throat.

Motar turned to the ghost in confusion.

"Louis CK did have really bad behavior involving women, he admitted it, and he was replaced by Patton Oswalt for Secret Life of Pets 2. Didn't you see those trailers?" said Weerd.

The Villain is shocked.

"Wait that's true?" He asked.

"Yeah, you really need to catch up with current events." said Bogel.

Motar groaned.

"Okay, I really need to be told of these things. I started off as Nega Dragon and was reborn as Motar, come on, throw me a bone." said Motar.

The ghosts nodded.

"Alright, new plan. It has come to my attention that Sony Pictures is making a live action Sonic the Hedgehog movie. Here's the plan, we convince those assholes to put the film through so much financial issues that eventually they'll have to sell the rights to another studio." said Motar.

He chuckled some more, but Weerd cleared his throat.

Motar groaned.

"Now what?" said Motar.

"That also happened." said Weerd.

"Yeah, the film's now being done by Paramount." said Bogel.

"Shit. Could this get any worse?" said Motar.

"Have you seen the poster?" Bogel said before pulling out a film poster to the Sonic film.

Motar is shocked.

"What is that?" said Motar.

"I think it's supposed to be Sonic in the film." said Weerd.

"Yeah, but with human legs." said Bogel.

"New plan. Nintendo has made a Detective Pikachu video game, we'll convince them to have Warner Bros make a live action Detective Pikachu film with Ryan Reynolds so that everyone will hate on it because he was in Green Lantern." said Motar.

He chuckled once more, but Weerd cleared his throat.

Motar groaned.

"Let me guess, that happened as well." said Motar.

The ghosts nodded.

"Yep, and everyone now know Ryan Reynolds from those Deadpool films." said Weerd.

"Also, all of your plans have involved messing with the movie industry instead of what's going on with those girls you were spying on." said Bogel.

Motar nodded.

"Yeah I haven't been in these Fics lately." He said.

"Yeah well we're just starting to appear." said Weerd.

Bogel nodded.

"True." said Bogel.

"I've got an idea." said Motar.

"Netflix is already in the works of a live action remake of Avatar the Last Airbender." said Weerd.

Motar groaned.

"Shit, should have seen that coming. But on point, I'll just ruin the friendship between the three girls." said Motar.

The ghosts nodded.

"Sounds good to me." said Weerd.

"Yep." said Bogel.

"Then after that-"Motar said before being interrupted by Weerd.

"Disney now own's Fox and might possibly incorporate the X-Men and Fantastic Four into the MCU." said Weerd.

"SHEESH AND THEY SAY I'M EVIL!" shouted Motar.


	2. Raph's Shop and Rock's Mission

In Undertown; a mysterious figure walked in front of a bar before looking all around and entering the bar.

However; another figure, this one in a tan trench coat and hat saw everything and entered the bar as well.

The first figure which turned out to be a humanoid common snapping turtle sat at the bar counter as the second figure sat down.

"Got the stuff?" said the second figure.

The first figure nodded.

"Yep." said the turtle.

He pulled out a bottle with a type of blue liquid before sliding it over to the figure.

"Considering the high demand for this stuff, I had to infiltrate a ton of places." said the turtle.

The second figure nodded.

"I see." said the figure.

The figure looked at the bottle before pulling out a gold bar and sliding it over to the figure.

"There's your payment." said the figure.

The turtle grabbed the gold bar.

"Pleasure doing business." said the turtle.

"Yep, but there's just one problem." said the figure.

Then some clicking sounds were heard.

The turtle looked down to see he was cuffed by the mysterious figure.

The figure then took the hat off, revealing it was Rock.

Rock smirked.

"You won't be doing any business anytime soon." said Rock.

The turtle groaned.

Later; a ton of ships were outside of Undertown and some Galactic Federation cops were escorting the turtle into a cruiser.

The Grand Councilwoman who was watching everything saw Rock walking towards him.

"I trust that you got the evidence we need." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock pulled out the bottle of the liquid and showed it to his boss.

"I always manage to get it." said Rock.

Grand Councilwoman grabbed the bottle and inspected it.

"We can't let this get into the public. If it does, it could spell doom to every planet in the universe." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock nodded.

"Understood, and to my understanding, the lab is possibly in Undertown. Give me some time to find out where it's at to shut the whole thing down." said Rock.

The Grand Council Woman nodded.

"Granted Rock, and to make sure it succeeds, you'll need a partner." She said

"So who's the partner?" said Rock.

Later; the two were back in Undertown and Rock shook his head.

"No, absolutely not." said Rock.

The two were in front of a stand labeled Raphael's Ninja Weapons and saw the turtle and Charmcaster doing work on it.

Raph smiled.

"I need stuff to do." said Raph.

"This guy has anger issues." said Rock.

"I'll have you know that I'm taking anger management classes." said Raph.

"How's that going?" said Rock.

"All F's." said Raph.

Rock shook his head and turned to his boss.

"This is the best we could do?" said Rock.

The Grand Councilwoman looked at Rock.

"This Mutant took care of my when both my legs were broken and I was in a full body cast that one time." She said.

Rock became shocked before chuckling and turning to Raph.

"So this is a favor you owe her. Last time I did her a favor, I nearly lost my job. Luckily she was the deciding to vote to allow me to stay." said Rock.

"I'm self employed." said Raph.

"He is." said Charmcaster.

Rock nodded.

"Very well." He said.

"I know that you'll be able to pull this off." said Grand Councilwoman.

She then walked off.

Rock pulled out a harmonica and started playing it.

Raph is mad.

"Cut it out." said Raph.

Rock groaned.

"I should send in a request for a new partner." said Rock.


	3. Motar Attacks

In the Toon Manor lab; Donnie and Tails were inspecting Mega Man.

Tails was looking at the bots foot.

"Here we go, he had a loose wire that was exposed to orange soda." said Tails.

Donnie is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Donnie.

"Yeah." said Tails.

He started doing work on the foot before stopping.

"There we go." Tails said before turning Mega Man back on.

Mega Man woke up groaning.

"The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side." said Mega Man.

"That's not a real thing, it's a quote from a film made close to World War 2." said Donnie.

Sonic and Incineroar entered the room.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." said Sonic.

Mega Man looked at Sonic.

"What all happened?" said Mega Man.

"Well, you nearly harmed three humans, so there's the fact that you just about broke one of the three laws of robotics." said Sonic.

Mega Man is shocked.

"I actually did that?" said Mega Man.

Incineroar raised his shoulders.

Mega Man groaned.

"Why do I even come to this year?" said Mega Man.

"Because every smash tournament needs a robot who's more human then regular humans." said Sonic.

Mega Man nodded.

"Can't argue with that." said Mega Man.

Back outside; Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette were relaxing next to the pool.

Gwen smiled.

"Now this is good." said Gwen

"Yep, relaxing next to the swimming pool with an old friend, and nothing can ruin this moment." said Courtney.

"CANNONBALL!" yelled a voice.

Gwen and Courtney pulled out some umbrella's and opened them up, much to Bridgette's confusion.

"Wha-what's going on?" said Bridgette.

"Someone's going to attempt to do a cannonball into the swimming pool." said Courtney.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's a failure. Never take that chance." said Gwen.

On the roof; Lincoln was in orange swim trunks and chuckled.

"This is going to be great." said Lincoln.

He jumped off the roof and started falling towards the pool while curled up into a ball.

Sonic, Mega Man, and Incineroar appeared and looked up.

"He's going to hit the flag pole." said Sonic.

Bridgette became confused.

"Flag pole?" said Bridgette.

Then Lincoln managed to land groin first on the flag pole.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Lincoln squeaked.

He fell off the pole and into the pool before surfacing.

"That was painful." Lincoln said in a high pitched voice.

"And that is why you should always let the pros do it." said Sonic.

"BOOYAKASHA!" yelled a voice.

Sonic, Mega Man, and Incineroar stepped back as Mikey did a cannonball into the pool, splashing water all over the place.

Mikey poked his head out of the water.

"That was awesome." said Mikey.

"Yeah, but you also doused someone else in water." said Mega Man.

Mikey was confused.

"Who?" said Mikey.

"Her." Sonic said while pointing to Bridgette.

The turtle looked at her.

"Is she a dumb blonde?" said Mikey.

Incineroar smacked Mikey across the face.

"What she is." Said Mikey.

Incineroar smacked Mikey again.

"A little respect for the guest." said Sonic.

Mikey did nothing, but was smacked by Incineroar once more.

"Come on, I didn't say anything." said Mikey.

"You were thinking it." said Sonic.

"No I was thinking about Pizza." Said Mikey.

Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen who were finishing up some pizza looked at Mikey.

"You say something?" said Bridgette.

Mikey became shocked.

"No, I was thinking about pizza, and someone's eating it." said Mikey.

"There'll be more then pizza to eat." said voice.

Everyone became confused and looked up to see Motar on the roof.

He jumped off doing the Tarzan yell, only to land on his groin on the flag pole.

Everyone winced in pain.

Motar then fell off the pole and onto the ground.

He groaned while standing up.

"I've really got to appear in these fics more often." said Motar.

He cleared his throat before pulling out a blaster and laughing.

"Fear me, for it is I, Motar. Using this blaster, I shall cause a ton of allegations about Vic Mignogna, the voice of Broly in Dragon Ball, that'll make him lose credibility, but also cause Funimation to fire him." said Motar.

But then Weerd whispered into his audio receptor.

"Uh, I'm being told that wasn't really my plan, and that it actually happened." said Motar.

Everyone is confused and the Cyborg Dragon was confused.

"What I got two ghost minions that told me that." He said.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Anyways, my real plan is to ruin some friendships with this blaster, and maybe have a character from the video game Persona 5 become a DLC in Smash Ultimate." said Motar.

"The ladder happened." said Sonic and Mega Man said.

Incineroar roared a bit.

"Yeah, that was announced just a day before Smash Ultimate was put on shelves." said Sonic.

Mortar groaned.

"How come those two ghost minions of mine never told me that?" He asked.

"Because we didn't think you'd come up with any evil plans video game related." said Bogel.

Motar groaned.

"I just made an ass of myself with Detective Pikachu and the Sonic the Hedgehog film's and you're saying that I couldn't have up with anything video game related?" said Motar, "Okay, my new plan for afterwards is to hack into Nintendo's mainframe, have them stream their Nintendo Direct for this month with no announcement about this Persona 5 character for Smash's DLC, just a character model of him or her, then have the whole video end with an announcement for a Legend of Zelda game being remade for Switch."

"That all just happened, I saw the Nintendo Direct for February 13." said Sonic.

Motar shook his head.

"You know what, screw this, I'm just going to enact my evil plan and think about what to do afterwards, maybe even catch up with pop culture news." said Motar.

He aimed his blaster at the girls before shooting a round at them.

Courtney looked down.

"Hey look a quarter." said Courtney.

She bent down as the laser flew by and bounced off of a ton of trees before hitting Sonic who just stood in place without flinching.

"That the best you got? My turn." said Sonic.

He tried to make a run towards Motar, but was actually running in slow motion.

Everyone became confused.

"Hey what gives?" said Sonic.

"Wow, and I thought he couldn't get any weirder." said Courtney.

Motar looked at his blaster.

"That's weird, this should be a non friendly blaster-"Motar said before looking at a dial that was aimed at 'Slow-mo running', making him groan, "Well this is a piece of shit."

He tossed the blaster on the ground.

"I'm out of here. Come ghosts." said Motar.

He flew off with Weerd and Bogel.

Everyone kept on staring at the slo-mo moving Sonic.

"Try and pick up the pace, you're just embarrassing yourself." said Mega Man.

"What do you think I'm doing?" said Sonic.

Inciniroar smirked and pushed Sonic in the water.

**Interview Gag**

Incineroar just raised his shoulders in confusion before roaring.

He held up a sign that said 'Like I was going to pass up an opportunity like that'.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic however managed to walk his way out of the pool.

Sonic groaned.

"When I regain my speed, you'll be sorry." said Sonic.

Mega Man picked up the blaster.

"Hmm." said Mega Man.

He started flipping the dials.

"Nothing in here about reversing it." said Mega Man.

"How're we suppose to solve this problem?" said Gwen.

"No idea." said Bridgette.

Courtney sighed.

"It's not like we can just get directions to someone's place from a hero." said Courtney.

"Did someone call for a hero?" said a voice.

Then Ray the Flying Squirrel landed on the ground.

"And he sticks the landing." said Ray.

Courtney groaned.

"Unbelievable, we got to get directions from a fan of One Punch Man?" said Courtney.

"I don't watch One Punch Man, I watch My Hero Academia." said Ray.

Courtney nodded.

"Right." said Courtney, "Anyways, Sonic's now going very slow because of a blaster, and we need to undo it."

Ray looked at the blaster.

"Hey let me see that for a second." said Ray.

Mega Man gave the flying squirrel the blaster and he inspected it.

"This is easy, all you have to do is put the batteries in reverse, and there you have it, problem solved." said Ray.

Courtney shook her head.

"Are we really going to believe an adrenaline junkie squirrel who enjoys One Punch Man?" said Courtney.

"My Hero Academia." said Ray.

"Whatever, there's no way that reversing the batteries will work." said Courtney, "Also, why am I even arguing with a flying squirrel who crashed through a window at Stark Tower?"

"It was Trump Tower." said Ray.

"What the hell's the difference?" said Courtney.

"Trump Tower is located on Fifth Avenue in New York City while Stark Tower is located on Park Avenue." said Ray.

Everyone stared at the squirrel in confusion.

"What, just because I'm an adrenaline junkie with a love of My Hero Academia, doesn't mean that I don't know my buildings." said Ray.

"Are you done yet?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm done, I know a place where you can get some help, but we'll have to head for my home." said Ray.

Later; the group was at Ray and Mighty's house.

The girls became confused.

"This is where you live?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, me and Mighty might live off grid, but that doesn't mean we're savages. We've got Wifi and Blu-Ray." said Ray.

The girls nodded.

"Nice." said Bridgette.

"I'll say." Said Gwen.

"So, about this person you think can help." said Courtney.

Ray pointed to a trail.

"Oh, just go down that trail until you reach a cave." said Ray.

Bridgette nodded.

"Okay." said Bridgette.

She then sighed.

"How long will it take?" said Bridgette.

"Hopefully only half an episode of My Hero Academia, and I saw a deleted scene from an episode once." said Ray.

**Cutaway Gag**

All Might was holding a stand of his hair and talking to Midoriya.

"This hair contains my Quirk, with it, you'll be able to use One for All." said All Might.

Midoriya looked on in amazement.

"Midoriya, reach out your hand." said All Might.

Midoriya moaned in amazement.

"Grab my hair and take in my power." said All Might.

Midoriya still moaned.

"Anally." said All Might.

Midoriya then became shocked and confused.

"Say what now?" said Midoriya.

"It's the only way my DNA can successfully integrate into yours, you're going to have to shove it deep into your anal cavity, as far as it'll go." said All Might.

"Uh, can't I just take some of your blood instead?" said Midoriya.

"Have you forgotten that I'm coughing up a ton of blood every day, this is the only way you can inherit my quirk." said All Might.

"On second thought, I'm better off as being quirkless." said Midoriya.

"This is no time for debate, you'll be late for your exam. Now come here." All Might said before grabbing his student.

Midoriya became shocked.

"But All Might." said Midoriya.

"No buts." All Might said.

"I don't want it anymore." said Midoriya.

"You wanted to be a hero, well here it comes." said All Might.

Midoriya screamed as a ton of birds flew off.

The next day; Midoriya was walking to U.A. while groaning.

"At first I thought being a hero would be awesome, now it feels like I walked out of prison." Midoriya thought, "I shouldn't talk about this again."

**End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone was shocked.

"Why would you have us picture a cutaway gag like that?" said Sonic.

He groaned before he began vomiting slowly.

Ray laughed.

"Cool." said Ray, "He's puking slower then a sloth."

"Repulsive is more like it." said Gwen.

Sonic resumed puking before stopping.

He pulled out a bottle of Gatorade before he began drinking it quickly.

"Well at least my drinking is still quick." said Sonic.

"Let's just go." said Courtney.

The girls walked off.

"So what now?" said Mega Man.

"Anyone up for My Hero Academia?" said Ray.

Megaman glared at Ray.

"That's your idea for time killing?" said Mega Man.

"And maybe try to find a way to undo what all happened to Sonic.

Ray, Mega Man, Incineroar walked into the house as Sonic walked slowly towards it.

"Hey wait for me." said Sonic.


	4. A Lead

Back in Undertown; Raph was sitting on a chair while drinking a can of red bull.

"Not a single customer yet." said Raph.

He sighed.

"What was I thinking?" He asked.

"I'm sure people will come around." said Charmcaster.

"Maybe, maybe not." said Raph.

Then Rock appeared with a fast food cup before taking a sip out of the beverage inside of it.

He smiled.

"Who would have thought that alien beverages were this good?" said Rock.

Raph groaned.

"I did." He said.

"Okay." said Rock.

"You get any info?" said Charmcaster.

"Nope, but I did attract some customers here." said Rock.

Raph became shocked.

"How many?" said Raph.

"Start counting." said Rock.

Raph looked at the front of his stand to see a huge line of customers.

He became shocked.

"46,853." He said.

Rock and Charmcaster became shocked.

"You sure that's how many customers I brought over?" said Rock, "I only counted about 20 of them."

"Oh I'm sure." Raph said.

"Okay then." said Rock.

He sat down on a chair and resumed drinking his beverage.

"This is good." said Rock.

"Well, better get to work." said Raph.

Rock nodded.

"Alright." said Rock.

Then an alien squid appeared.

"Welcome to Raphael's advanced ninja weapons, how can I help you?" said Raph.

"You got any Kusarigama with lightsaber like capabilities?" said the alien.

Raph pulled out a kusarigama.

"This should do." said Raph.

The alien looked at the weapon before pushing a button on it, making a red lightsaber like blade emerge.

"I'll take it." said the alien.

"Alright." said Raph.

Later; Raph was still selling some weapons as Rock was looking at the customers.

"Any of them seem suspicious to you?" said Charmcaster.

"Not yet." said Rock.

He then sighed.

"Better keep looking." said Rock.

Raph gave some tonfa's to a Galvan.

The Galvan smirked.

"These will do." said the Galvan.

He started walking off with the tonfa's.

An hour later; there was only three customers left.

"Okay, almost finished up." said Raph.

Rock then saw a Tetramand with a bottle of the same liquid he confiscated in his pocket, confusing him.

"Hello, who do we have here?" said Rock.

He pulled out a robotic spider before setting it on the ground.

The spider then walked over to the Tetramand before climbing up his back without the alien noticing.

"And for you?" said Raph.

"Four Sais." said the Tetramand.

Raph nodded.

"Okay." said Raph.

Raph pulled out said sais.

"Here you are." said Raph.

The Tetramand grabbed the Sais and walked off.

Rock was looking at an iPad and seeing a flashing red dot on a map.

He then smirked and looked at Raph.

"Got what I'm looking for." said Rock.

"What're you looking at?" said Raph.

"That Tetramand you sold the Sais to." said Rock.

"Yeah?" said Raph.

"He was in possession of the same liquid that I confiscated from another alien earlier today." said Rock.

Raph and Charmcaster became shocked.

"What?" said Charmcaster.

"Yep, I'm tracking his location now." said Rock.

Raph smirked.

"So where's he at?" said Raph.

"We'll soon find out." said Rock.

Later; the Tetramand walked into a building of some sort.

Rock in his armor and helmet appeared on a roof of another building before a telescope appeared on the eye socket of his helmet which he then grabbed and looked inside the building.

The Tetramand pulled out the bottle and placed it on a table.

"Either you've got a supplier, or you're the supplier." said Rock.

The Tetramand laughed.

"I AM THE SUPPLIER!" He shouted.

Rock chuckled.

"What an idiot." said Rock.

The bottle was taken before cash was pushed to the alien.

"Thanks for your business." said the Tetramand.

He grabbed the money before walking out of the building.

But then he was hit by carbonite from the neck down and frozen in place.

The alien became shocked.

"What the?" said the Tetramand.

Rock then appeared.

"Nice sell you made there." said Rock.

The alien is pissed.

"Who do you think you are spying on me?" said the Tetramand.

"An agent for the United Galactic Federation." said Rock.

He pulled out his badge and showed it.

"And you are under arrest." said Rock.

The four armed alien smirked.

"You call that a badge?" He asked.

Rock put the badge away.

"Yeah." said Rock.

The alien chuckled.

"Please, I can crush that badge with my-"the alien said before Rock climbed on his shoulder and started strangling him from behind, "HEY, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

"Tell me what I need to know, or else." said Rock.

"You won't get anything out of me." said the alien.

Rock held his right hand up before it turned into a blue lightsaber and sliced off one of the aliens arms.

The alien screamed in pain.

"I won't tell you anything." said the alien.

Rock sliced off another arm, making the alien scream.

"I don't know nothing." said the alien.

Rock sliced off another arm.

"One more arm left." said Rock.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK!" yelled the alien.

Rock's saber arm turned back to normal.

"I'm making the stuff outside of Undertown, a huge warehouse with a ton of workers, my boss is a Tetramand with eight arms, four of them being robotic." said the Tetramand.

Rock nodded and sliced the final arm.

"Oh come on." said the Tetramand.

"Aw shut up." He said and sliced his head off.

Rock became shocked.

He grabbed the head and body before dragging them into an alleyway before walking off while whistling.

**Interview Gag**

"What, like I'm going to leave a dead body out in the open like that." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

Back at Raph's business; Raph and Charmcaster were closing up as Rock appeared.

Raph saw him.

"Find what you need?" said Raph.

"Just about." said Rock.

"Where's the Tetramand?" asked Charmcaster.

"I killed him, took all his possessions, and left him to rot in an alleyway." said Rock.

Raph and Charmcaster became shocked.

"I'm serious." said Rock.


	5. Ninjor

Back with the girls; they were walking while panting from exhaustion before reaching a cave.

"Well, this must be the place." said Gwen.

"Yeah, after battling blistering winds, and scorching deserts. You'd think that there would have been a quicker way to get here." said Courtney.

Bridgette looked around and became shocked.

"I could think of one way." said Bridgette.

Courtney became confused.

"What way would that be?" said Courtney.

Bridgette pointed at one direction and Courtney turned around before becoming shocked.

She was shocked by the fact that Mighty and Ray's house was actually a couple yards away from the cave.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" yelled Courtney.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN, I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE PART OF MY HERO ACADEMIA WHERE ALL MIGHT TELLS MIDORIYA THAT HE CAN BECOME A HERO!" Ray's voice yelled inside the house.

Everyone groaned.

"Seriously, watching anime instead of doing work on a blaster?" said Gwen.

"We're multi tasking." Mega Man's voice said.

"Besides, the one scene with All Might and Midoriya is one of the most powerful scenes in the whole series. Years of being told he can't be a hero, Midoriya is finally told that he can become one, and those words came from the very hero he idolizes." Sonic's voice said.

Gwen sighed.

The girls then entered the cave.

"So, who lives in this cave?" said Courtney.

"No idea." said Bridgette.

Then they saw Ninjor sitting on a recliner while watching Jerry Springer.

"Come on, give it your all, she's been lying to you about the child all those years." said Ninjor.

The girls became shocked.

"Ninjor from MMPR?" said Gwen.

Ninjor turned to the three.

"Couldn't have rung the doorbell or the knocker before coming in?" said Ninjor.

The girls are shocked.

"You've got a doorbell and knocker?" said Bridgette.

"Yeah I spent good money on this stuff." said Ninjor, "Even my tanning bed which I don't use."

He pointed to a tanning bed that had a ton of stuff piled on top of it.

"Don't let anyone make out in it." Said Gwen.

"COME ON!" yelled Bridgette.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." said Ninjor.

He clapped his hands and some mechanical arms with tons of ninja weapons surrounded the tanning bed.

"Not like I have any other uses for it. Now what brings you here?" said Ninjor.

"Well, we were sent here." said Courtney.

"Oh you mean by the flying squirrel with the obsession with One Punch Man?" said Ninjor.

A bottle of milk is thrown at him.

"OW!" yelled Ninjor.

"MY HERO ACADEMIA!" Ray's voice yelled.

Ninjor groaned.

"Pretty sure that's just the same difference." said Ninjor.

Another milk bottle hit him.

"NO IT ISN'T!" yelled Ray's voice.

"Anyways, we came here in hopes of getting help." said Courtney.

"I'm guessing for becoming combat able very quickly in hopes of getting info from someone." said Ninjor.

The girls nodded.

"Don't worry I got just the thing." said Ninjor.

He walked off before a ton of blending sounds were heard followed by some pouring.

He then returned with two cups of slushies.

"Okay, these slushies should make you combat able in only fifteen minutes." said Ninjor.

Gwen became shocked.

"Fifteen minutes?" said Gwen.

"I would have made the time quicker, but your body's would have exploded." said Ninjor, "Now drink up, there isn't much time."

The three grabbed the cups and started drinking them.

"Mmm, tastes weird." said Courtney.

"Yeah, nothing like what I'm used to." said Bridgette.

"What's in these things?" said Gwen.

"Oh just some fruits, vegetables for nutrition, and some black licorice for flavor." said Ninjor.

The girls spat the slushies out in disgust.

"BLACK LICORICE!" They shouted.

"Hey, I'm a robot, you think I know what black licorice tastes like?" said Ninjor.

The girls are confused.

"A robot?" they asked.

"Yeah, I can grow giant. Have you not seen Season 3 of MMPR or my Super Sentai counterpart I was based off of?" said Ninjor.

"We have seen both." Said Bridgett.

"That Sentai Counterpart Of yours has such a temper." Said Courtney.

"Plus wasn't that Football Centipie Monster a Christmas themed monster?" asked Gwen.

Back in Motar's hideout; the evil robot was doing some thinking.

"I've got it, I'll have the main villain of the upcoming Spider Man film be a hero at first before possible making him turn against Spider Man." said Motar.

He started laughing.

He turned to his ghosts who just stared at him blankly.

Motar sighed.

"That's already a possibility, isn't it?" said Motar.

The ghosts nodded.

"Yeah, and the guy is going to be Mysterio." said Weerd.

"That guy can make special effects seem very real. He did start off as a special effects man for movies." said Bogel.

Moltar is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Motar.

The ghosts nodded.

"Well then, I'll have it appear that Nickelodeon has decide to make a Dora the Explorer film which'll receive a ton of hate before it's pending release." said Motar.

He started laughing only for Weerd to clear his throat.

"COME ON!" shouted Motar.

"Yeah, we hate it already." said Weerd, "And it hasn't been released yet."

Motar groaned.

"Whatever, this is boring." said Motar.

He then yawned.

"Maybe I'll take a nap, hopefully come up with a very awesome evil plan. Maybe something to do with having some animated Nickelodeon show be made exclusively on Netflix." said Motar.

"It's called Pinky Malinky." said Bogel.

Moltar just yawned.

"I don't care anymore." said Motar.

He then smirked.

"Maybe I'll see how that pest Sonic is doing." He said.

Back at Ray and Mighty's house; Sonic was sitting on a couch watching My Hero Academia.

"So what, people with powers are kind of like mutants and meta humans?" said Sonic.

Ray nodded.

"Exactly." said Ray.

"Okay, I can work with that." said Sonic.

Ray smirked.

"So can I." said Ray.

Sonic sighed.

"Anything on the blaster?" said Sonic.

Mega Man and Incineroar who were looking at the same blaster shook their heads.

"No, still nothing." said Mega Man.

"Just put the batteries in reverse like I said." said Ray.

Megaman Shot Ray freezing him.

"NO WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!" He shouted.

**Interview Gag**

"Twenty dollars says that reversing the batteries is all that's needed to end this problem of mine." said Sonic.

He then slowly pulled out his wallet before opening it up and pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

**End Interview Gag**

Megaman smirked.

"Oh here's the problem this Blaster has a switch on it." He said

Mega Man flipped the switch before aiming at Sonic and shooting him.

"Well, if that did anything, I better get a soda." said Sonic.

He started to stand up, but slower then usual.

The hedgehog groaned.

"THAT DIDN'T EVEN WORK EITHER!" yelled Sonic.

Incineroar shook his head.

"Cineroar." said Incineroar.

"Okay, you're just exaggerating about being older then the late Stan Lee by the time I get to the kitchen." said Sonic.

Incineroar growled.

"I'm telling you, reversing the batteries is the only way to fix this mishap." said Ray.

Mega Man groaned.

"This isn't a cartoon." said Mega Man.

"It is Mega Man." said Sonic

He shot Sonic again but he turned into a baby.

Sonic started crying.

Everyone is shocked.

"Well that's just weird." said Mega Man.

"Incineroar." Incineroar said. (Translation:So who's changing his diapers?)

Seconds later the Tiger was changing the super and he was mad.

"Cin." said Incineroar.

Motar who was watching everything from his computer shivered.

**Interview Gag**

"That is just to disturbing to watch." said Motar.

**End Interview Gag**

Incineroar then finished changing Sonic's diaper before holding him up.

"I'm hungry." said baby Sonic.

Incineroar groaned.

The tiger then shoved a chili dog in the baby's mouth.


	6. Stopping a Drug Ring

Back in Undertown; Rock and Raph were leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"How far is our destination?" said Raph.

Rock pulled out an iPad and looked at a map with a flashing dot on it.

"About another two miles." said Rock.

Raph nodded.

"Okay." said Raph, "By the way, when we do a fight sequence, can we do it in the style of that 60's Batman show where the words magically appear?"

Rock did some thinking.

"No." said Rock.

"TOO BAD!" shouted Raph.

"Then why ask me if you were going to do that anyways?" said Rock.

"BECAUSE SHUT UP!" He said and punched a robber as the words PUNCH appeared.

Rock looked at the word punch before sweeping it out of the way.

"Wow." He said.

The two then appeared close to another building and stopped before Rock looked at his iPad.

"This is it." said Rock.

He put the iPad away.

"So what's the plan?" said Raph.

"We keep watch, wait for an exchange to be made, and then attack." said Rock.

Raph nodded.

"Okay." said Raph.

Rock's helmet then appeared before a telescope appeared over his right eye.

Raph saw this.

"Wow." said Raph.

"Yep, nanotechnology." said Rock.

He looked inside the building.

"Show me the exchange." said Rock.

He then saw a Tetramand grabbing a bottle of the same liquid before placing some money on a table.

"There it is, let's go." said Rock.

His telescope disappeared.

Then he held his right arm out before a grapple gun appeared which he then fired.

The meerkat swung over to the building before crashing through a window.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled Rock.

Every alien in the room noticed it.

"Shit, the fuzz." said one of the aliens.

The aliens ran to a door only for Rock to aim the grapple gun hand at it and fire a plasma net at the door as Raph appeared.

"No one is going anywhere." said Raph.

"GET THEM!" yelled the Tetramand.

The aliens ran towards the heroes as a huge fight broke out.

Raph punched one alien as the word KAPOW appeared followed by ZAP.

Rock was kicking and punching several aliens without any fighting words appearing.

"What, no magically appearing words?" said the Tetramand.

"Nope, not following the example of the 60's Batman." said Rock.

"Oh come on, that'd be very awesome." said the Tetramand.

"THATS WHAT I SAID!" shouted Raph.

Rock is mad and punches the alien and the words PUNCH magically appears.

The Tetramand then clenched his fists together before throwing them down to Rock who just moved out of the way and kicked the alien across the face as the word POW appeared.

The meerkat then jumped onto the alien's back before he began strangling him.

"Hey, get off me." said the Tetramand.

He started backing into a wall and crushing Rock several times as the words YEEOWWWW, BIFF, BAM, BANG, and ZOK appeared each time.

Rock held his right hand up before it turned into some type of taser and hit the Tetramand in the neck, electrocuting him as the word ZAP appeared.

The alien screamed and fell on the ground before Rock let go as Raph appeared.

"Did you get them all?" said Rock.

"Every single one." said Raph.

The two high fived each other as the words HI FIVE appeared.

Then Charmcaster as well as some United Galactic Federation police officers appeared.

"Don't move, Galactic Federation Police." said one of the alien cops.

"You did good Charmcaster, you did good." said Rock.

"I know." said Charmcaster.

Then the Grand Councilwoman appeared.

"I hope you found what you were looking for." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock walked over to a desk and opened one of the drawers, revealing bottles of the same liquid before pulling one of them out.

"I did." said Rock, "Enough to put these guys away for life."

He tossed the bottle to his boss who grabbed it and inspected the contents.

She then smiled.

"Always trusted to finish a mission." said Grand Councilwoman.

She walked off.

Rock turned to Raph.

"Not bad for a hot head." said Rock.

"I could say the same thing for a guy who's constantly proving tons of corruption." said Raph.

The two then fist bumped as the words FIST BUMP appeared.


	7. Turning Sonic Back to Normal

In Motar's hideout; the villain was watching I Love Lucy.

"Wow, cheesy stuff." said Motar.

His ghosts then appeared.

"I don't know, seems interesting." said Bogel.

"Especially for a fifties show." said Weerd.

"I also liked F Troop." Said Bogel.

"I still don't get why sitcoms involving black people didn't come around till the seventies." said Motar.

"Civil rights issues." said Weerd.

The boss nodded.

"Can't argue with that." said Motar.

Then a crumbling sound was heard and Motar turned to see Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette glaring at him.

"Hold it right there pal." said Courtney.

Motar groaned.

"This is just great, I just vacuumed in here." said Motar.

**Interview Gag**

First was Motar.

"This is why I prefer not to have house guests, they ruin everything every time they come over." said Motar.

Next was Bridgette.

"Honestly, I feel kind of bad right now." said Bridgette.

Next was Weerd and Bogel who were playing rock paper scissors.

"One of us has to do the cleaning up when this is all over." said Bogel.

"Agreed." said Weerd.

The two stopped moving their hands, revealing that Bogel had Rock while Weerd was moving his fingers around.

Bogel became confused.

"What the hell is that?" said Bogel.

"Fire, beats everything." said Weerd.

"How about water balloon?" said Bogel.

Weerd became shocked.

Next was Courtney.

"Is it weird that I want to clean this place now?" asked Courtney.

Lastly was Gwen.

"All for Sonic." said Gwen.

**End Interview Gag**

"Now tell us what we need to know, or your dead." said Gwen.

Motar chuckled.

"Please, women are terrible fighters. What're you going to do, paint my nails to death?" said Motar.

"I'm sor have you seen Wonder Woman, Power Rangers, and Avengers?" asked Bogel.

"Yeah some are women." Said Weerd.

"Don't care, I'll still kick some ass." said Motar.

But then Courtney kicked him on his butt.

"YAAAAAA!" screamed Motar.

The other girls started beating up on Motar.

The ghosts just watched in confusion.

"What, no 1960's Batman style fight?" said Weerd.

"This sucks, let's get some smoothies." said Bogel.

Weerd nodded and walked off with his pal.

Courtney punched Motar and the words Punch magically appeared.

"Okay, you do realize that the word punch never appeared in the 60's Batman episodes when an attack was thrown right?" said Gwen.

"Who cares?" asked Courtney. "It's fun."

Gwen nodded.

"Can't argue with that." said Gwen.

The girls resumed beating Motar up, but the robot jumped out of the way.

"I'll never surrender." said Motar.

But then the girls picked up a ton of rocks and threw them at the bot, making him pull out a white flag and wave it.

"I GIVE UP!" yelled Motar.

"Now tell us how to reverse the affects of the blaster you used on Sonic." said Gwen.

"I don't know how to do that." said Motar.

The girls became shocked.

"What?" said Gwen.

Courtney is mad.

"You don't know how to reverse your damage?" said Courtney.

"No, I don't." said Motar.

Courtney groaned.

"Let's just leave." said Courtney.

The girls walked off just as Weerd and Bogel appeared.

The two ghosts became confused.

"Did we miss something?" said Bogel.

Back at Ray and Mighty's home; Sonic was still a baby and sleeping in a bed.

Incineroar, Mega Man, and Ray were looking at him.

"Well we're at a dead end, we tried everything we could think of, but nothing we did works." said Mega Man.

"I'm telling you, reversing the batteries is the only thing that'll work." said Ray.

"Cineroar." said Incineroar(Still not doing that.)

"Yeah, let's just wait till the girls return and listen to what they have have to say." said Mega Man.

Ray groaned and took the gun.

"I got to do everything around here?" said Ray.

He started doing work on the blaster as the girls appeared.

"Motar doesn't know anything." said Courtney.

Mega Man groaned.

"Well that's just great, because now we're stuck with a baby hedgehog." said Mega Man.

Sonic woke up and started crying.

The others became shocked.

"What the heck?" said Gwen.

"Yep, we tried many things, and this was the result." said Mega Man.

Bridgette walked over to the bed and picked up Sonic before hugging him and patting him on the back.

"Poor little guy, he just needs to be burped." said Bridgette.

Ray finished working on the blaster and aimed it at Sonic before shooting him, turning the hedgehog back to normal.

Sonic then burped.

Bridgette became shocked.

"Are we alright?" said Bridgette.

"We're not sure, are we being hugged by a blonde haired surfer who's trying to burp us?" said Sonic.

"Yes we are." said Bridgette.

"Then we're alright, but very confused." said Sonic.

Bridgette then stopped hugging Sonic.

"Feel any different?" said Bridgette.

"Honestly, I have no idea." said Sonic.

Later; the group was outside the house.

"Try running to Mexico and back." said Gwen.

Sonic nodded.

"Alright." said Sonic, "But I can't guarantee that I'm normal."

Gwen nodded.

Sonic then crouched down on his hands and feet before running off very quickly, much to the shock of everyone.

"Whoa, he is normal." said Mega Man.

Everyone turned to Ray.

"What did you do to fix his issue?" said Courtney.

"Simple." said Ray.

He pulled out the blaster and opened up a compartment, revealing that the batteries were in the wrong way with the positive sides on the negative sides and the negative sides on the positive sides.

"I just put the batteries in reverse." said Ray.

Everyone fell anime style before standing up.

"You've got to be kidding me. You mean to say that we went to Ninjor's home to become fighters, fought Motar for info he didn't know about for nothing when we could have just reversed some batteries this whole time to fix an issue?" said Courtney.

"Incineroar." said Incineroar(I don't know what you're complaining about, I had to change Sonic's diaper when he was a baby.)

Courtney glared at Inciniroar and punches him.

"I hope there is another starter that's a fire/fighting." She said.

"There might be, I sat through the Pokemon Direct when the new game was announced." said Mega Man.

Sonic then appeared wearing a sombrero.

"Ola." He said.

"He's normal." said Ray.

"So much for no guarantee." said Sonic.


	8. All's Well that Ends Well

Back at the Toon Manor stadium; Mega Man was shooting his buster cannon at Sonic who just avoided each round.

"Blade Man schematics." Mega Man said before his armor turned brown and yellow.

A metal blade appeared in his hand before tossing it at Sonic who simply grabbed it without getting an injury.

The hedgehog dropped the blade on the ground.

Mega Man is mad.

"Hey we're all overly powered in Smash." said Sonic.

Mega Man did some thinking.

"Good point." said Mega Man.

His armor then turned back to normal.

"But I'm still mad at Ray." He said.

"About the fact that he was right about something and that none of us listened to him?" said Sonic.

"Yep." Said Mega Man.

"Do we ever take him seriously? I mean he's a red bull chugger who is obsessed with anime." said Sonic.

With Ray; he sneezed.

He looked around.

"Eh it's probably nothing." said Ray.

He pulled out a can of red bull before opening it and chugging it down.

Back at the mansion; Sonic walked out of the stadium and sat down on a lawn chair next to Gwen and Bridgette before putting on some sunglasses.

Gwen looked at Sonic.

"Still practicing for next years tournament?" said Gwen.

Sonic nodded.

"Oh yeah, only this time, I'll see to it that Incineroar wins." said Sonic.

"For some guy with a big ego, you sure do seem to admire Incineroar." said Bridgette.

Incineroar who was lifting weights turned to the surfer.

"Incineroar." said Incineroar(The reason for that is because he and I have a great deal of respect for each other as an individual and our skills.)

Bridgette nodded.

"Okay." said Bridgette.

**Interview Gag**

"How was I even able to understand that?" said Bridgette.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic pulled out a bottle of Gatorade before opening it up and drinking some of it.

He then smiled.

"Don't feel so bad, I spend some of my Smash Bros time with people and creatures that don't even speak English, so a language grows to you." said Sonic.

Bridgette nodded.

"Got it." said Bridgette.

With Rock, Raph, and Charmcaster; the three were walking out of Undertown.

Raph smiled.

"Well that's a good way to enjoy a day." said Raph, "Working in a store and kicking some ass 1960's Batman style."

"Yeah, but I preferred the ass kicking stuff." said Rock.

"Is it true that a cat actually scratched out your eye and you claimed that someone else cut it?" said Charmcaster.

Rock groaned.

"Okay, now you're just ripping off Captain Marvel." said Rock.

"Sue me." said Charmcaster.

"I'd sue you if Disney actually lied about Captain Marvel being involved in Avengers Endgame." said Rock.

"And we all know the answer to that." said Raph.

Rock nodded.

"How true." said Rock.

He then smiled.


End file.
